


lemon soda

by oisugasuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breaking and Entering, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, They're Dumb What Can I Say, Tight Spaces, Trapped In A Closet, Truth or Dare, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 14:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oisugasuga/pseuds/oisugasuga
Summary: “You’re crazy, Tooru. I mean seriously? What the -““Shh, shh, Kou-chan, shut up. They’re going to hear us.”Suga stifles another giggle against his palm and lets Oikawa drag him around another corner, their sneakers squeaking against linoleum.The school building is dark and shadowy and it is way past midnight and they’re really not supposed to be in here but hey, when Oikawa had texted him a snarky “Bet you wouldn’t break into Seijoh with me tonight, huh Kou-chan? Too risky, isn’t it?”... well Suga couldn’t resist.It’s a game they have. Suga honestly doesn’t remember when it started but it’s been going on long enough that the moment his phone had lit up on his bedside table, Suga’s heart had leapt with excitement.Every weekend it’s something new. A new dare. A new game they play. Just the two of them.





	lemon soda

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://oisugasuga.tumblr.com/post/183676880332/no-offense-but-two-characters-running-from-the) at like 2 in the morning so pls forgive me, this is so unedited and there're probably so many grammatical issues like OTL

“You’re crazy, Tooru. I mean seriously? What the -“

 

“Shh, shh, Kou-chan, shut up. They’re going to hear us.”

 

Suga stifles another giggle against his palm and lets Oikawa drag him around another corner, their sneakers squeaking against linoleum.

 

The school building is dark and shadowy and it is _way_ past midnight and they’re really not supposed to be in here but hey, when Oikawa had texted him a snarky “Bet you wouldn’t break into Seijoh with me tonight, huh Kou-chan? Too risky, isn’t it?”... well Suga couldn’t resist.

 

It’s a game they have. Suga honestly doesn’t remember when it started but it’s been going on long enough that the moment his phone had lit up on his bedside table, Suga’s heart had leapt with excitement.

 

Every weekend it’s something new. A new dare. A new game they play. Just the two of them.

 

Right now though, they’re not alone.

 

Oikawa walks faster, tugging Suga behind him. Classroom doors zoom by and it smells like floor wax in here. Floor wax and oddly enough, bubblegum or something. Moonlight filters through the windows and Suga can see the way it refracts against the glass and breaks into candy-colored fragments wherever it lands on a wall flyer or student club sign hung up on the plaster walls.

 

Really though, Suga is more conscious of the heat of Oikawa’s hand in his. He wonders if Oikawa is as hyper-aware of the way their fingers tangle together or how, every time he stops, Suga bumps into him in the dark and their giggles ghost over each other’s skin.

 

Yeah, he admits it. He likes Tooru. It’s been getting harder and harder to deny, the more time they’ve spent with each other.

 

Oikawa is sweet, underneath it all. He’s ambitious and smart and fun. Not to mention extremely good-looking — Suga does have eyes.

 

So maybe the thrill of their dares has turned into the thrill of seeing Oikawa... so what? Oikawa is a friend — somehow, even though Suga had never imagined spending this much alone time with Seijoh’s setter the first time they had met — and nothing else. 

 

It’s just a stupid crush. And it’s probably mostly due to the adrenaline coursing through his veins every time they get together. That’s all it is. It’s the euphoria of breaking into a school shut down for the weekend and nothing more... like some weird being in love with a partner in crime because of the risks you’ve shared or something else cliche like that.

 

“Hey! I see you two! Stop right now!”

 

Suga’s heart leaps into his mouth at the sudden sound of the security guard behind them and Oikawa jerks and then takes off, pulling Suga into motion.

 

His laugh echoes loudly off of the walls as they take off sprinting over the floor, hands still linked.

 

“Fuck,” Suga hisses. “Tooru, I told you this was a bad ide-“

 

But the beam of a flashlight is bouncing fast behind them and the sharp jangle of keys tells Suga that the guard is giving chase... so he shuts up and runs faster. He can’t help the grin that spreads over his face at the adrenaline rush.

 

He can’t help but love the thrill of it all.

 

“In here,” Oikawa suddenly says under his breath and before he knows it, Suga is somewhere dark and cramped, the soft sound of a door closing following the rapid beat of his heart.

 

For a moment there’s just the faint smell of bleach and the uncomfortableness of holding his breath after running so quickly. Suga feels like his lungs are deflating inside his chest, his palm clamped over his mouth to muffle any sounds.

 

Oikawa is close too, their knees pressed together.

 

The sound of keys gets closer and then there’s a spark of light as a flashlight beam shreds through what must be a tiny window set into the door Oikawa’s tugged them behind. Suga is guessing it’s a janitor’s closet by the smell and the tickle of what feels like a broom against his bare ankles.

 

The flashlight illuminates a few other things in its fleeting sweep. A bucket and a mop, some window cleaner bottles on a shelf, extra toilet paper.

 

And Oikawa. He’s towering over Suga, the two of them crushed like sardines against each other in the closet.

 

Suga averts his eyes. The last thing he needs is to watch how that flashlight is turning Oikawa’s long, black lashes even thicker or illuminating the bright, beautiful pools of his eyes. Or even hollowing out his clavicles, wingstrokes in the gloom.

 

He can already smell Oikawa’s cologne and shampoo. He can feel his body heat and it’s dizzying this close.

 

Suga squeezes his eyes shut and waits for the jangle of keys to pass. When he opens them again, it’s dark. 

 

He’s still breathing hard. He can feel Oikawa doing the same against him.

 

And some of the moonlight trickles in now, softer and less abrasive. Just enough for Suga, when his eyes adjust, to see Oikawa again and realize the other is staring straight back at him.

 

Suddenly, the close call they’d just had is extremely funny.

 

Suga giggles without meaning to and Oikawa grins and then holds up a finger to his lips.

 

“Shh,” he breathes out into the tiny space between them. “I don’t know if he’s gone yet.”

 

Suga laughs again. He can’t help it. He can’t believe he’s here, stuck in Seijoh’s broom closet, after midnight on a weekend. With Oikawa Tooru of all people.

 

Oh, if Daichi could see him right now.

 

Another chuckle slips past his lips and Oikawa’s face only makes it funnier and then Oikawa is laughing quietly and for a second they struggle to regain their composure.

 

“Kou-chan, shhh,” Oikawa whines again, lips twitching. “If he finds us, we’re dead meat.”

 

“You mean, you’re dead meat,” Suga corrects breathlessly, grinning wickedly. “I don’t go here, remember?”

 

“Real funny, Kou-chan. But what? You think they’re just gonna let you off easy? If I’m stuck mopping floors for a month, you’re going down with me.”

 

Suga raises an eyebrow. “Even if I say I received a text from you, a good friend, asking me to come help because you were in trouble, and then when I got here you told me you had left your homework in the building and that it would be okay to go in and get it but when we got in you kidnapped me in a janitor’s closet, set on ridding the world of other volleyball setters so you could be number one?”

 

He says all of it with a straight face... and then promptly bursts out laughing at Oikawa’s horrified expression.

 

“Kou-chan!” Oikawa hisses and suddenly there’s a palm slapped over Suga’s mouth, warm and familiar.

 

Suga licks it.

 

“Ughhhhh, grosssss!!!” Oikawa’s voice is an indignant shriek so Suga is the one to slap a hand over his mouth.

 

He should’ve known better. Really, he really should have.

 

But he gets a palmful of Oikawa’s slobber for his stupidity.

 

“You’re disgusting,” he informs the taller boy, wiping his palm down over his shorts with a wrinkle to his nose.

 

“I could say the same thing, Mr. Refreshing,” Oikawa shoots back.

 

Then they’re staring at each other, grinning stupidly. Suga is the first to break it, giggling once more. He feels like he’s got butterflies in every inch of his stomach, flapping around.

 

Oikawa laughs too, a little louder, his eyes liquid bright in the moonlight’s reflection.

 

“Shhhh,” Suga mimics, putting a finger to his lips and peering up at Oikawa... only this time - only this time, Oikawa’s smile disappears a little and his eyes drop.

 

Only this time, it feels different. This tiny space with their bodies pressed up to one another, their laughter fading slowly... it feels charged and electric, like someone has flipped some invisible switch.

 

Only this time, when the silence sets in, Suga can feel every inch of Oikawa against him. And he can most definitely see the way the other boy is looking at his lips. 

 

Suga lets his hand drop, but Oikawa’s gaze is still focused downward towards Suga’s mouth and it sets something tumbling through Suga’s stomach.

 

“I think the coast is clear,” Suga whispers slowly. He feels dazed a little, like Oikawa’s heat and his gaze are sinking him below water. He can’t help but let his own eyes drop to Oikawa’s mouth. It’s so close, so very there. All Suga would have to do would be to lean up, just a little...

 

“We can probably go now,” he finishes with difficulty. God, his voice sounds breathy even to his own ears.

 

Oikawa’s eyes flicker up to his. They’re darker or maybe Suga is imagining it.

 

"Yeah." Oikawa’s voice when he answers is weird. It’s low and it sends goosebumps over Suga’s skin. It’s slow like honey.

 

Suddenly they’re closer than before. One of them shifts or something. There’s still the scratchy sensation on the backs of Suga’s ankles and he can smell window cleaner now, mixing in with the stark scent of bleach like the smell of flowers in a hospital.

 

But there’s also Oikawa and the spiciness of his cologne and the heat wafting over Suga’s cheek when the other breathes out and God, he’s so close Suga is going to combust.

 

Neither of them make a move to leave.

 

There’s just their breathing and the odd intimacy of being stuck together in a dark, tight space. 

 

Suga is pretty sure Oikawa moves first… not toward the door, but toward him.

 

Suddenly there’s the barest pressure against his lips and Suga holds absolutely still, squeezing his eyes shut. Every nerve ending sparks.

 

Oikawa kisses him briefly and then he’s gone. Cool air rushes back in. Suga can’t really breathe right anymore — the air is a hiccup in his chest.

 

He opens his eyes again, heart beating wildly. He feels like he imagined that — like his mind is just running wild with the possibilities… but the second kiss is there faster than Suga had expected.

 

Oikawa pushes their mouths back together again, slow and soft. This time there’s a hand around the back of Suga’s neck, reeling him in. Oikawa’s fingers are warm and firm against him. They run through the soft hair at the back of Suga’s head.

 

Then he’s gone again.

 

When the third kiss comes, Suga’s brain finally jumpstarts into action.

 

Oikawa tastes like lemon soda. Suga kisses him back this time even though his knees feel weak and his head is spinning.

 

He keeps his eyes closed and he kisses back and Oikawa’s subtle inhale of surprise is duly noted. So is the way he recovers quickly and kisses Suga harder, his other hand now resting lightly at Suga’s waist.

 

Suga isn’t sure what to do with his arms but he eventually settles for reaching forward until he finds the soft cotton of Oikawa’s t-shirt and fisting his fingers in it. Oikawa hums his approval and then he’s cradling the back of Suga’s neck fully with his palm and tilting his head higher and at the first press of his tongue against the seam of his lips, Suga’s mouth opens easily.

 

Yeah, lemon soda. That’s exactly what Oikawa tastes like. Sweet and sharp and bubbly.

 

His tongue does weird things to Suga’s head, turning every though fuzzy and far away — like he’s underwater instead of in the dark, floating deep below the surface.

 

But despite the drop in the pit of his stomach when Oikawa chases after his mouth when Suga pulls away to breathe — or the heat that snaps and sparks over his skin the moment Oikawa breathes his name into his mouth, hot and wet — it’s slow and sweet.

 

They make no move to get closer than they already are, legs pushed together, and Oikawa’s hands stay firmly in place. It’s intimate, yeah, in the dark. Suga is more aware of Oikawa’s body heat and the softness of his mouth and the slick slide of his tongue.

 

But they’re both content to stay here, like this. Kissing slow and languid as the minutes pass and they both lose track of time… 

 

Until the sharp, staccato jangle of keys breaks the paradise.

 

"Crap." That’s Oikawa’s voice, hissed out between his teeth as they jerk apart. Suga feels the word against his forehead. 

 

He giggles. It’s probably not the best time, but he’s drunk on lemon soda and Oikawa’s kisses and he doesn’t know what it all means but he sure as hell is glad it happened. He figures they can talk about it later… when they’re not stuck in a broom closet in Seijoh with a security guard hunting them.

 

"Koushi, shhh," Oikawa breathes near his ear and Suga can hear the smile in that voice without looking and the use of his full name does something weird but very nice to the pit of his stomach. It dips and twists like he’s on a rollercoaster.

 

He decides to return the favor.

 

"Whatever you say, _Tooru_."

 

And then he kisses Oikawa and chases that lemon soda feeling until the coast is clear again.

**Author's Note:**

> The blog is [hereeeee](http://oisugasuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
